


Raining

by rakketyrivertam



Series: Writuary 2020 [16]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Cute, Dancing in the Rain, Established Relationship, Fluff, Flying, Half Drabble, M/M, Married flirting, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:34:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22283371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rakketyrivertam/pseuds/rakketyrivertam
Summary: They dance.
Relationships: Acid Storm/Ice Storm/Sunstorm
Series: Writuary 2020 [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1588678
Kudos: 9
Collections: Writuary 2020





	Raining

**Author's Note:**

> Writuary 2020  
Day 16: Evasive

IceStorm danced, twisting and turning, fast as possible to avoid the acid rain. His trinemates were beside him and he pushed out his glee.

AcidStorm and Sunstorm pushed back their shared amusement and contentment. Well, that wouldn’t do. IceStorm jetted up, hoping they’d chase him. After all, it was raining.


End file.
